Shades
Shades are humans that fused themselves with Wraithes, beoming very powerful beings that are almost impossible to kill. Shades are also one of the few Species that was not create by any Primordial Being or Primordial Species, but simply from Humans. Hystory The Murders Darkness's warning Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Characteristics Shades were once human beings that fused themselves with a Wraith, a Spiritual Being that posses incredible powers but needs to live into someone else or it will die. Shades are among the rarest beings in the universe, since very few Humans manage to survive the Merge among the Human and the power of the Wraiths, forming a Shade. Becoming a Shade is also very difficult to survive mentally to it, since Shades have a competitive and sadistic nature and even if they are not evil, they are not among the most gentle beings into the Universe. No one is born as a Shade, but you become one when your consciousness merges with a Wraith, forming a Shade. The amount of power that the Shade will receive depends on when they receive the Wraith inside them and how much powerful it is. Powers and abilities Shades are known to be among the most powerful beings in the Universe and the strongest of them are as powerful as Nephalems sired by Primordial Species, unless they use their hybrid powers. Shades are extremely powerful beings and they can prove a difficult challenge to anyone that uderstimante them. * Immortality: Shades do not age amd they could live for billions of years if they are not killed. ** Nigh-Absolute Invulnerability: Shades are almost impossible to kill and as long as they are bound with their Wraithes, it is almost impossible to kill them. The death magic inside them prevent them from even be injured from most weapons and even if common weapons can injure them, they can effortlessly resist their effects. ** Nigh-Absolute Healing: the healing abilities are so great that that Shades can only be killed by a being that reaches the power of a Primordial Being, otherwise the injuries inflicted will alway heal. Shades can even regenarate parts of their bodies that have been destroyed. *** Self Resurrection: if a Shade dies, he will soon resurrect himself, since the Wraith inside him have banished him from death and as such he will always reborn. Only Primordial Beings can kill them permanently. * Spatiokinesis/ Chronokinesis: Shades have mastered a tremendous level of control over Time and Space, allowing them to become very dangerous foes; they can use these abilities to travel between Space and Time, allowing them to change the hystory and to find objects that were thought long lost. ** Veil Access: Shades can also travel into the Veil, since they are banished from the death and they can use this ability to travel to a safe place or not to live traces between them. * Mental Manipulation: Shades are known to be among the most talented into using mental manipulation, due to the fact that they use this ability since a young age. Shades can manipulate the brain of even some Primordial Species and Half Breed sired by Primordial Species, allowing them to become extremely powerful when they use their full mental powers. ** Sedation: by just waving their hands, Shades can even put asleep weaker Half Breeds, even if they do not need to sleep. ** Memory Manipulation: Shades can easily manipulate the memories of their foes even better than Angels, Demons and many Half Breeds, showing that even the youngest of them can make you forget your entire life. They can also learn what are the keys events that changed people and erase them, destroying them permanently and changing their target forever. ** Brain Implosion: by channeling their powers or with a touch on the brain, Shades can unleash a great wave of energy inside the brains of their opponents causing it to overcharge and to implode. Once this happen, either the former being's will explode or he will survive, but he will simply become an extension of the Shade from where he will be able to drain power. * Superhuman Senses: Shades' senses are much higher than those of a human and they can perceive many things than others would not. Their senses are much higher than even many supernatural beings and they use them very well, otherwise they could receive minor injuries from feeling too much. Shades can see, smell and hear from miles away and they are even capable to smell emotions, something very few beings can achieve. ** Supernatural Revelation: '''if Shades focus enough, they will be able to sense the supernatural and to see what is hidden behind the human appearence. Shades will also be able to identify the kind of being that they are deeling with and to understand it. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Shades are very strong and they are capable of facing even the most powerful Primordial Species with little effort, showing a tremendous level of strength. Shades can become very dangerous if they are forced to use their full powers, since they can use their great strength and combine it with their ghost powers, allowing them to stun and kill anyone in their way. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''like their strength, Shades are very fast and is almost impossible to catch them, since they are never tired and they can run for an entire day with little effort. Shades can also activate their Wraithes' powers to move much faster than before, allowing them to become almost impossible to catch. * '''Supernatural Agility: Shades are maybe the most agile race in the Universe and they have been seen making many moves belived impossible to accomplish, showing that they are very balanced and there is little to nothing that can unbalance a Shade. * Supernatural Durability: Shades are very durable and they can take far more trauma than what others can; their advanced healing powers allow them to also easily recover from most attacks their received and they can also use their ghost powers to increase their durability. * Supernatural Stamina: ' '''Shades are deathless beings and as such they are completely immune to human needs and they are immune to any of their weaknesses. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Shades still have some weaknesses. Harming Beings * '''Higher Tier Beings: '''while these beings cannot defeat a Shade on their own, they can still hurt them and inflict a good damage to them, but in the end they will be defeated. * '''Common Half Breeds: '''Half Breeds sired by Higher or weaker beings cannot defeat a Shade, but they can still hurt them for a while, before they are certanely defeated. * '''Lower Endarken Humans: '''Endarken Humans that are weaker than an Elite cannot defeat a Shade, unless they manage to pierce through their heart, but it is very difficult to achieve. Items * '''Second Seal: '''the second seal was forged to keep the Shades away, since they were considered too dangerous to be let free, however not all of the Shades are trapped here. However as long as the Seal is not destroyed, the Shades trapped here will not be able to free themselves from their prison. * '''Magic: '''while Shades are very powerful beings and have a high level of power, powerful binding spells can imprison them. It is also possible to perform a ritual that will divide a Wraith merged into a Human, but the process is very dangerous. * '''Magical Objects:' while common magical objects cannot kill Shades, they can still greately weaken them, allowing then to trap a Shade, however it requires a vast amount of power that very few are capable to generate. Destroy Beings * '''Primordial Half Breeds: '''half breeds sired by Primordial Species posses enough power to take down any Shade, but they can hold their own for a while. * '''Primordial Species: '''some Primordial Species, like Titania, Lucifer, Lilith and the Primordial Beastes can easily take down a Shade, but they can put a good fight before that happen. * '''Primordial Beings: '''the first ten beings that created everything can easily destroy any Shade, but they can hold their own for a while. * '''Endarken Humans: '''the Murders are capable to defeat the Shades, however the most powerful Shades can only be defeated by Cain or an Endarken Human who is helped by his Demonic Dragon. Items * '''Dragon's Bones Blades: '''the personal weapons of Endarken Humans can take down any Shade, however they must be stabbed in the heart to be killed, otherwise the weapon will simply kill them temporarly. * '''Primordial Species' Weapons: '''weapons at the level of those of Primordial Species can take down any Shade, but they must pierce through their heart, otherwise the weapon will simply kill them temporarly. Known Shades Viktor.jpg|Viktor (First Shade) Category:Half Breed Battles